godfatherfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:The Godfather Part IV
In this section we can discuss the possibilities of a new Godfather film. --Sonny Black 14:13, October 10, 2010 (UTC) I'm in two minds about this topic, I love the films and can't get enough of them, the third film, wasn't too happy with, could see that it was anatural step of progression in the legitemisation of Michale Corleone's business that he was coming close to acheiving his dream. Though there could have been alot of other things they could have done with the story. With a possible 4th movie, it could either be very bad or excellent, though my argument about this is the same as my argument for the Mark Winegardner books, that I think are great by the way and am quite impressed by, if the story has been altered by anybody but Mario Puzo, it isn't really the "official" version of events or true events and history of the saga since it wasn't pened by the late great author. All the movies that had Mario's involvment in the writing process, even if Coppola gave his input is still the "official" version in my mind, Mario being the creator of the characters and their story is the only person who could ultimately decide the "proper" version of events if you will (sorry, being a purist), I wouldn't mind seeing what they could come up with, especially if Mark Winegarder is involved, could be interesting to see what direction he would take it in. I don't think I like the idea that was floating around about Vincent Mancini(Corleone) leading the family into the drug trade and being gunned down in a hail of bullets from police officers. I like the the idea of showing the begining of the Corleones from the early days, but I would rather that Vincent acheives the dream of his uncle and grandfather and becomes legitimate and hands over the illegal reins over to somebody else. Vito Andolini 05:08, November 1, 2010 (UTC) :I agree mostly with you're view, but I think that Coppola deserves more credit as he made The Godfather as great as it is today. Without Coppola's films Puzo's novel would probably already be forgotten by now. Puzo laid the foundation, but Coppola made it a masterpiece, ofcourse with Puzo's help. So I think both their input would be official and no other but them. But now Puzo is dead, only Coppola should decide if there will be one more film to end the saga. :I think there should be one final film, because the ending of part III is pretty open and not satisfactory. And since part III is disappointing I think there should be one more film to make the saga right. But it should only be made under the condition that Coppola has complete authority over the production, just as he had with part II. Only then could it become great, otherwise it would be yet another unfinished film. --'Sonny Black' (Talk) 15:34, November 1, 2010 (UTC) ::I agree with you completely regarding Coppola, the mans a legend in the film industry, and it would be nice for him to have final say and full autonimy with regards to how the story should go, just as long as he doesn't go follow through with the Pablo Escobar ending for Vincent, I don't think it really follows the way the story has gone so far. Especially given the background for Vincent's personality layed so far of him having the various traits of the Corleone men and having the temper of his father reined in by his uncle, warning him to not let it get the better of him. I think that a good way to end it would be to basically having him become legitimate in his business. I think a hail of bullets ending would possibly make it alot worse than the third movie and like you said I think we all want it to pick up where the last movie left off and finish it in a satisfying way or at least pick the story back up and get it ready for a Godfather V. What do you think would be a good way or a satisfying way for the story to go? ::Vito Andolini 23:06, November 1, 2010 (UTC)